tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Splish, Splash, Splosh! (DVD)
Splish, Splash, Splosh! is a US, UK, AUS, French, Polish, Malaysian, South Africa, Latin American, Brazilian, Norwegian, Dutch, Swedish, Danish, Finnish, Italian, Serbian and Greek DVD featuring four thirteenth series episodes. The Australian and Polish DVDs feature two additional thirteenth series episodes, and the Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, and Finnish DVDs feature one additional thirteenth season episode. It was released under the title, Slosh Slosh Slosh for Czech audiences, which feature five episodes. Description US Even when it's wet outside you can still have plenty of fun, especially when you share your adventures with Thomas & Friends™! Grab your galoshes and join the team as they prepare for rainy-day visits and sudsy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation in this collection of stories from the Island of Sodor. UK/AUS Even when it is wet outside you can still have plenty of fun, especially when you share your adventures with Thomas and his friends! Grab your wellies (gumboots in the Australian release) and join the team as they prepare for rainy-day visits soapy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation in this collection of stories from the Island of Sodor. Malaysia Thomas, the small, mischievous engine lives with all of his friends on the Island of Sodor. They all happily work together on the railway. However, not everything goes well all the time and the little blue engine often has to face a lot of unexpected problems. In the end, they can usually congratulate each other on being Really Useful Engines. South Africa Another collection of adventures for Thomas and his friends. Even when it is wet outside you can still have plenty of fun. Join the team as they prepare for rainy-day visits and soapy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation. Episodes US # Play Time # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Buzzy Bees UK # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Play Time AUS # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Play Time # Toby's New Whistle # The Biggest Present of All Malaysia # Slippy Sodor # Play Time # Splish Splash Splosh # Snow Tracks France # Splish Splash Splosh # The Lion of Sodor # Tickled Pink # Double Trouble # Slippy Sodor # The Early Bird # Play Time Poland # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippery Sodor # Sodor in the Snow # Fun # Toby's New Whistle # Greatest Gift Norway # Soap Slippery # Fun on Rails # A Blooming Chaos # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # Snow Tracks Sweden # Slipping on Sodor # Let's Play # Flower Time on Sodor # Splash, Splash, Head Over Heels! # Tracks in the Snow Denmark # Thomas' Funny Funnel # Speed Over the Area # A Beautiful Mess # Splash, Splash, Splash! # Winter Bother Finland # Vice Smoke # Play Thomas # Flower Mess # Puddle Charms # Snow in Power Czech # Gliding Over Sodor # Racing # Awful Mess # Splosh Splosh Splosh # Snowy Tracks Italian # Toby's New Whistle # Flowers for Mavis # Buzzing Bees # Thomas the Workshop Manager # Splish, Splash, Splosh # Charlie and Eddie Bonus Features US * "Lift and Load Crane" game * "Counting with Thomas" game UK * Thomas, You're the Leader * Meet Mr. Perkins! Trivia * This is the first DVD to feature Mr. Perkins. * The Little Blue Book came with the UK DVD. * This DVD was shown in select US theatres on November 7, 2009. The Netflix version of the video has that release year. * The US theatrical poster features Alice and Mr. Percival from Series 12. * The Brazilian, Italian and Latin American DVDs have the same title. Goofs * In the UK, Australian, Polish and French versions, Charlie is shown in Splish, Splash, Splosh! before his introductory episode, Play Time. * The UK disc had Britt Allcroft's last name misspelled as "Alcroft." Merchandise Wooden Railway * Charlie * Splish, Splash, Splosh! Story Pack * Slippy Sodor 4 Pack * Percy and the Engine Wash Car * Rumble and Race Mountain Set TrackMaster * Splish, Splash, Splosh! Emily * Slippy Sodor Thomas * Playtime Charlie Take-n-Play * Charlie * Gordon's Snowy Special * James' Muddy Mess DVD Packs US/UK * Steam Team Collection AUS * The Lion of Sodor and Splish, Splash, Splosh! Double pack Poland * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack MEX/Latin America * The Adventures of Thomas Adverts File:Splish, Splash, Splosh! - US DVD Advert File:Splish Splash Splosh! - UK DVD Advert pl:Chlap, Chlap, Chlap! (DVD) Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Theatrical releases Category:Serbian DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases